User talk:MacaroniArtZombeh
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Reincarnation page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 01:30, March 22, 2013 PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the article listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS) there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:55, March 22, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the Article Listing. We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 09:14, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Attention You have added a pasta(s) whose title began with "The", "A", or "An" on the T or A page of the Article listing. A violation to the . You shall receive an automatic one day ban which counts for not updating the . After this, the ban time will double as stated in the rules. The next ban will be 2 days, then 4 days, then 8 days, and so on. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 01:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) i love the small radio. where did you get the inspiration for it? Hi there! :) I was coming across the story "The Beast in the Night" and was wondering if it was originally written by you and if so, you would allow me to use it in my Creepypasta reading? I would of course credit you if you want so! In case you wanna check out if I am worthy of your story here is a short reading: The Lichen Beast Thanks and have a nice day! :) Action Alpacca Hello, I recently read your creepypasta called 'A Small Radio' and I really enjoyed it. Being a writer myself, I found it to be incredibly engaging and interesting, while taking a new and creative twist on the ritual sub-genre. Anyway, to get to the point, I am an amateur filmmaker and I was wondering if I would be able to adapt your story into a short film? I will give you full credit for the original story of course and some aspects will have to be changed for it to work well on screen/as a film. I'm not sure if it will be entered into film festivals or not (if you allow me to make it), but I guess it depends on the final product. If you have any questions or need more information, you can reach me through my account or email me on poisonedcakeproductions@gmail.com. If not, thank you for your time. I look forward to hearing from you, thanks again. Macabredelusion (talk) 19:20, December 28, 2016 (UTC)